Control
by Trade-Jack
Summary: Nami wonders why her control's slipping and is about to find out. ZoSan with a hint of ZoNa


Title: Control  
Rating:M  
Pairing: ZoSan with a splash of ZoNa  
Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece I'm just playing with his creations  
Summary: Nami wonders why her controls slipping.  
Author's Notes: First ever Attempt at lemon, I think I mighta gotten lime not really sure. So Please Comment and tell me what you think.

(I know he doesn't toss and turn but pretend for me, please?)

It all started with Kuina. _She_ was the reason he was doing this. _She_ was the reason he was lying in slumber on the futon in the men's quarters. I'm sure of it.

It had taken a few months of him drinking with Sanji to get the two of them to trust each other. It had taken even longer for him to trust me.

I'm fully responsible for that at least. After all who trusts a theif? I may have the most control over this god forsaken crew but, some men just can't be tamed. Zoro just happened to be one of them, and he was making my control slip.

Luffy and Usopp following him I understand. Don't get me wrong, I respect them both but they're a little immature. Chopper follows strengh and after watching me beat Zoro from one end of the deck to the other, he learnt to obey without question.

Sanji used to listen and obey everything I said but now...now he only does that if what I say doesn't contradict something Zoro said. Even stranger is that he takes most of the 'Zoro-watch', as it had been dubbed.

At first I thought that the reason Zoro and got ran through by a marine, was because of Kuina. I came to a conclusion that Zoro couldn't take losing any more nakama - even Sanji. I also thought that Sanji took watch to make up for being the one Zoro almost got killed for, but as I stand outside the doorway to the men's quarter's I know I'm wrong.

Maybe it's Sanji's barely audible whispers or the sound of Zoro tossing and turning, as he often does in his sleep. I know that because I find myself watching him when Sanji's cooking or getting some well deserved rest.

I can't help myself when it comes to Zoro. Maybe Sanji's the same way. I don't think I'll ever get my anwser to that, and if I did would I be surprized or would I freak out and let slip one of my many fantasies about the attractive swordsman. No, I wouldn't do that espescally to the cook. That would loosen my control on him even more them it already has.

I swing open the door to the men's quarters and find Sanji whispering into Zoro's ear. When he notices me he stops. "What are you telling him?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean what's the worst that he could say?

"I was telling him that if he didn't recover soon I'd start letting Luffy 'visit' him and make sure he breaks a few bones in his 'comatose' state." Sanji answered. I wasn't sure what surprised me more, Sanji not fawning over me or him sounding so...unlike his normal cheery self.

"Oh." was the intelligent response I offered. He seems distraught about something. Maybe I should ask him about it...or not because at that very moment Zoro decided to wake up and start yelling at Sanji for letting his guard down.

That I found amusing and started chuckling at Zoro's disappointment in Sanji. When both of them looked at me I immediately stopped. Sanji looked embarrassed, why I have no clue and Zoro...Zoro looked surprised, like he didn't even notice I was there. How dare he.

I "hmph"ed and walked out the door which I had forgotten to close. What I heard next surprised me more than Zoro did. "Zoro, she's right outside the door, she'll hear!" that definitely came from Sanji. What was he afraid of me hearing? What on this ship were they hiding from me?

My thoughts were interrupted by the deep sound of Zoro's voice. "We'll just have to be quiet then, won't we?" His voice had an edge of possessiveness to it that sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what it was but I just _had_ to see what it was they didn't want me to see. I get like that sometimes.  
I sank gracefully down to my knees. I'm not trying to be nosey but...they could be planning to assianate Luffy or Usopp, never mind the fact that they're loyaler than I am. The surprised squeek I let out mustn't have been very loud or Zoro and Sanji were too 'busy' to pay attention to it.

Through the keyhole I could see Zoro, despite his injuries trying (and succeding) in getting Sanji's clothes _off_. "What now marimbo-head? You have me but I'm sure as hell not gonna let you fuck me with all those injuries." OK I can truthfully admit that hearing _that_ coming from Sanji's mouth kinda surprised me...but in a good way.

"You never _let_ me fuck you anyway crap-cook." Oh this was getting good, I might even get them both with this blackmail material. Maybe Zoro will let me and Robin tan in his favourite sleeping place. I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

They _did_ hear that one. "Oh God I_ told_ you she would find out." I knew that was Sanji but...he sounded weak, subbmissive? I looked into the keyhole - to check on Sanji. Just in time to see Zoro deep-throat Sanji. Not expecting that at all.

I managed to keep in my gasps contained as I watched Zoro suck Sanji off. As a moan crept past Sanji's lips I couldn't help myself. I stopped blinking and a few gasps escaped my lips for every moan that left Sanji's.

After a while I saw Sanji tense and cry out Zoro's name and Zoro greedily swallow Sanji's seed. Zoro let out a satisfied groan. "You taste much better than your cooking." Sanji let out a short grunt of warning as if to say 'I'll kick you're ass if you ever insult my cooking again'

Not to sound like a pervert but after witnessing this, I can sadly say that all my fantasies about Zoro combined couldn't be better then watching my nakama go at it.

"Aren't you glad your precious Nami-swan's watching, seeing the cock-slut you really are?" Zoro teased

"Fuck y-ahh" Sanji was rudely interrupted by two probing fingers at his entrance.

"You should really be more polite...ero-cook." Zoro shot back at the violated cook, and started chuckling as Sanji started meeting his thrusts. "I think it works better with something...bigger?"

"Well If you're not gonna put anything bigger in it then I'll have to do it myself." That made Zoro laugh harder.

"What makes you think I'll _let_ you get off on my fingers and leave me rock-hard?" The squeel of surprise Sanji let out when Zoro flipped him onto his back was priceless. "Well?"

"I don't-nhhhh Zoro, not in front of Nami-swwwwannnn!" My name came out in a scream as Zoro was now roughly thrusting into him. I forced myself to look away from my nakama - after all even if they were making my control slip, they were still nakama. I let out a sigh, I shouldn't have watched and I was _soo _had to tell Robin about this.

_**A/N – **This is old, I just figured out how to post stories so I thought I should put it up. Let me know if it's too...anything._


End file.
